


Clone Sex Isn't Gay If You Can Turn Into A Girl

by NidoranDuran



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Anything that Ranma does as Ranko ‘doesn’t count’, he’s decided, opening up a world of sex addicted depravity for Ranko that reaches her peak when she decides to chase the biggest dick she’s ever lusted for: Ranma’s. Commission for CypherThree.





	Clone Sex Isn't Gay If You Can Turn Into A Girl

There were a lot of ways to There were a lot of ways Ranma could have handled his curse, and maybe he'd become a little bit too comfortable with how things were and accepting of the way he'd change into a girl from time to time. The decisions that anything he did while in the form of Ranko 'didn't count' was an especially too far bit of nonsense that he really should have known was a sign of a bit too much of a something. When Ranma Saotome turned into a girl, she became nothing short of a huge slut. Whether it was being pinned up against back room walls to earn free things in shops by letting the vendors pound her pussy, sucking cock at a glory hole to earn some quick cash, or strutting around the streets in tight short shorts and a too-high-cut top using her curves to tempt guys into fucking her in back alleys, Ranko was a ravenous sexual creature who was only getting worse, all behind the backs of all who knew her.

The only real problem with the entire situation was that nobody could have fucked the busty Ranko quite as well as she could, Or, well, Ranma could. In his usual male form, Ranma was gifted with a big, fat cock that could have wrecked his female form's twat with the kind of satisfaction she couldn't have asked for anything better than, and it was absolutely maddening to think that the best fuck Ranko could have ever had could come from the one man she could never fuck. At least, until she had a breakthrough.

A concentrated powder from the Spring of Drowned Twin was incredibly pricey, but Ranko was a pro, spending a whole week full of dick at all times, often more than one, so that she could afford the biggest box they sold, one that could last her an eternity of selfcestuous indulgence, and it was with that in mind that Ranko walked into her favorite love motel with two buckets full of water and a huge box of spring powder, nobody even so much as blinking as they looked at her given the fact nobody asked any questions in a love motel like this. Everyone just let her go off and do whatever she wanted, which bode well for Ranko as she went up to her roof, poured some powder into one of the buckets to mix it all up, and doused herself in the instant spring water mix.

The very first thing the Ranko clone did was throw herself at Ranko, shoving the dripping wet woman down to the floor and shoving a frustrated, hungry kiss against her lips, groping the perky, plump tits that had even from early on been one of the things Ranma found pretty good about his situation, before he'd turned his alter ego into a cum hungry wreck. Now, split into two Rankos, the chance was there to hungrily make out and grope at each other, really driving home just how senseless and exciting this whole situation was for her. She was about to get fucked by herself, and even though she was lusting after Ranma's dick, so deep was she now in the idea that this didn't count that none of it mattered in the least.

It was crass, it was aggressive, on some level it was incredibly narcissistic and insane, but at the very height of it all was a senseless thrill so powerful neither cared, enjoying themselves a moment before pulling back with a gasp, the original Ranko reaching for a coin. "Heads and I'm giving you head in five seconds," she pants excitedly, flipping the coin amid all the excitement and panic washing her. She was actually about to do this, about to fuck or be fucked by her male self. It was the strangest thing she had ever done, and yet there was nothing she could have wanted more than to give this insane situation a spin.

"Fat chance. I'm the one who's getting fucked!" the clone said, proud and stubborn. The obvious problem with this entire quest to chase Ranma's dick was that inevitably, both Rankos would want to get fucked, so the only fair way to decide who was changing form first was to flip for it. And yet, as she watched the coin fall down, she couldn't help but pout in frustration; it came up heads. The original Ranko had won, and in her frustration, the clone reached for the other bucket of water, dousing herself and turning back into Ranma, whose face was lit up with a somewhat bubbling frustration. He'd wanted to be the one as Ranko getting stuffed full of cock, but he knew full well that those frustrations were only going to make this even more promising.

Ranko dropped down to her knees eagerly. "It looks even bigger from down here," she whined, almost drooling as she stared at the meaty cock approaching her. She could see the tension and disappointment in Ranma's face, and nobody knew Ranma better than Ranma did; Ranko was in for something rough, something brutal, something aggressive. Where Ranko was a submissive slut greedily seeking to get fucked and dominated, Ranma was a hung stud of a man who was all too happy to use his strength to fuck a girl senseless, which was part of why Ranko was so eager to get his dick.

Hands grabbed the back of Ranko's head and pulled her in very sharply, shoving her down onto his cock, but with her mouth open wide in excitement and welcoming it in, she wasn't the least bit sorry about that fact, moaning as she slurped the cock down deep with an eagerness that bubbled up hotter than she expected it to; this was what she wanted, what she chased, what she had gone through great expense to be able to afford, and as she found herself on the receiving end of her male form's big dick shoving its way into her mouth, she knew she was in for something absolutely incredible. So incredible that she didn't even hesitate to shove further forward, deeper than she was pulled down to. Deep into her throat the cock went, choking greedily on the fat dick filling her throat up like she had never felt it filled before; this was so much to handle so quickly, and she absolutely loved it.

“What a slut,” Ranma groaned, smirking wide as his hand gripped the back of Ranko's head harder, holding it on place as he rocked back and forth to begin facefucking his female counterpart, loving the chance to see her pretty face getting pounded; it was a good consolation prize to not being the Ranko getting facefucked instead. Rather than try to think too much about the weird divides and justifications Ranma took to make this something he was okay with, he just fucked away the confusion by pounding Ranko's face, gripping it hard and firm. “You look so happy to finally get facefucked by this big dick. You wanted it so bad, didn't you?”

Ranko whined in agreement through the sloppy gagging sounds she made as she took Ranma down deep. She didn't hide how much this turned her on, groping herself in a frantic show of need and hunger; why would she lie to herself? Her hands worked along her body as her throat spasmed around the thick cock shoving its way down her gullet, fucking her deep and hard with a sense of urgency that swelled hotter and hotter still out of control with each pass of her head. There was so much sensation and satisfaction bubbling up through her as she took this, feeling her throat bulging out as she took cock harder than she ever had before, burning with a surge of delight too potent and powerful for her to ever hope to avoid. She was desperate now, whining and moaning loudly as she choked on the thick cock, as her hands grasped Ranko's thighs for balance and to help steady herself, a victim of the blinding rush of bliss that was sure to consume her from deep within. 

“You spent a week letting random men fuck your face just so you could make enough money to suck a bigger cock. What kind of depraved whore does that?” Being dirty talked by Ranma was the strangest thrill for Ranko, who knew she was being called a whore by herself, but she was so far gone by that point that she just savoured it, welcoming the madness for all that it brought as she remained dutifully in place, hand down between her firm thighs as she fingerfucked herself with quick, steady pushes inward while the cock shoved its way into her mouth and down her throat. Everything, from the sloppy choking to the drool running down her chin, were to Ranko just signs she was on the right path as she continued to service them all hungrily, refusing to slow her steady approach amid the confusing sensations swelling up hotter still through her. She was overwhelmed by the sensations, moaning sloppily and servicing her male counterpart with all the excitement she could muster.

Ranma gripped her head harder, starting to rock her back and forth quicker in a greedy bid to get what he wanted. He was shameless about facefucking Ranko, so deep into his decision that nothing she did in her form counted that he was able to guiltlessly shove his cock down her throat and make her a choking, drooling mess whose eyes rolled back in raw ecstasy as she let herself become completely overwhelmed by the excitement surging through her. Everything that Ranko felt made this whole labour of love worth it, sent her burning up with a desperation and need. Her fingers raced faster and her needy, dripping pussy as her hands worked at her body quicker, groping her full breasts and pumping deep into her dripping twat, pushing herself harder and faster toward the desperate peak that she had worked toward for too long.

Not that Ranko minded, of course. She'd given shift after shift of glory hole cock worship to make this. She'd even spent a day whoring herself out at the beach in a slutty sling bikini, getting fucked right there in the sand by all comers. The journey here had been great, but as Ranko got to enjoy the biggest cock she'd ever sucked wrecking her throat she felt herself reaching new heights of bliss far beyond her wildest dreams, a sloppy, gagging wreck covered in the kind of thick spit that came from getting her tonsils fucked. It was all so sloppy, so slutty, so completely brazen and intense, and all that Ranko could feel was the ravenous hunger for more overtaking her as she did everything she could to race through the sensations, slobbering all over Ranma's cock. It was all she'd wanted, after all. All she craved.

The more she sucked and the deeper she raced onward in sloppy, slutty glory, the more Ranma groaned in appreciation, holding back nothing as he vocally enjoyed having his female counterpart throating and slurping on his cock, completely surrendering herself to the kinds of slutty behaviors that Ranma was finally able to be the eager recipient of, and after in girl form hearing so many times how good a cocksucker she was by horny men while she was choking on a dick, Ranma got to feel firsthand just how good she was at it. It was driving him wild, keeping him moving faster and harsher as he steadily pounded Ranko into submission.

A huge cock down her throat may not have been enough to make Ranko cum--even she wasn't so slutty that sucking cock alone could make her orgasm--but it added so much back into her messy fingerfucking, pounding her dripping twat hard as she let the pleasures wash over her hotter by the second, racing toward a desperate peak amid everything she did as she went harder, faster, burning up amid all the need swelling within her. There was nothing Ranko wanted now more than to cum, for Ranma to cum all over her, and that desperate, needy rush helped fuel her madness as she let herself get carried away by the consuming flare and hunger that she had waited for far too long for.

There was no warning when Ranma came; he wanted to surprise Ranko, wanted to see the look on her face when she was treated to what she had craved so much. He simply pulled back a bit, groaning as his cock twitched within her mouth and then erupted, pumping thick, gooey shots of salty spunk into her mouth, flooding it up and giving her the flavour burst she craved, then pulling back further and blasting more onto her face. Ranma's hefty balls were full, and that fullness left Ranko a splooged wreck gulping down semen while her face received a nice blasting of it, left to whine and shiver in delight as her fingers worked a few more pumps into her hot twat before she lost herself. Helped along greatly by the thick cum sliding its way down her throat, Ranko came hard and came loud, whining as she threw her head back and bucked forward, her pussy leaking all over her thighs and her hand.

One orgasm wasn't near enough for Ranko, who leaned forward and hurriedly peppered his still rigid cock with kisses all over. “You'll fuck me now, right?' she panted, out of her mind with need and excitement as she let showed off all the desperation that surged through her, even licking down to lick all over Ranma's balls, whining, “Ah, they still feel so full!”

“You can't even wait a minute, can you?” Ranma asked, grabbing hold of Ranko and plucking her right up off the ground, pulling her up into his grip. “Greedy slut.” Long, toned legs wrapped eagerly around his waist as Ranko clung to him, and Ranma knew he was right where he wanted to be as he slammed her onto his dick with a single, steady pull down, making Ranko yelp in excitement and throw her head back as he penetrated her. “Pretty tight for a whore who spends her days full of cock, though.” He snickered, smacking her perky ass as he clutched her, taking firm hold of her lovely body and holding on tight as he began to work at fucking her, bouncing her up and down along his cock with powerful thrusts forward.

“Yes, fuck me!” Ranko screamed. Every time she shifted back into her female form, Ranko's hole seemed to always ease back into place, making her almost virgin tight with each fuck, and that was especially amazing now as Ranma's massive cock filled her like no other had before, making her howl in ecstasy and buck forward, losing herself to the special kind of rush that came from being used so hard and so well. She was unable to hold back her excitement, moaning louder and hotter as she was bounced along the cock, her inner walls forced open to accommodate the massive prick shoving itself into her. She couldn't believe how good this felt, how much she ached for more of this. “Ah, it's everything I hoped it would be! Your cock is better than all the cocks that fucked me to get to this point!”

Hands dug into her ass and the backs of her thighs as Ranma bounced Ranko in his lap as hard as he could, using his grip to keep her steady and pull her back down harder onto his cock, gravity not quite hard or fast enough for his tastes. He needed to pound Ranko harder, to really use her with an intensity that he was almost ashamed of for how all-out he went on her with. He'd never fucked this hard before, his own female clone's screaming, desperate hunger turning him into a man who couldn't hold back the desperation and harshness that he felt sent him spinning wildly out of control. Ranko was igniting within him something too strong to ever have any hope of shedding, and there was no shame within her as she embraced it all, as she gave herself up completely to the special kind of insanity that swelled up within her so strongly. Everything that Ranko did, from her screaming to the way her legs refused to let go of his waist, that kept Ranma single-mindedly focused on pounding her pussy as hard as he could.

This had all come together so well for Ranko, a plan executed so flawlessly she almost couldn't believe it. Everything about this was coming up her way, working out with a sweetness that she rarely found in life as usually, something inevitably threw expectation for a loop. But here it was flawless, it was fluid, it was all so perfect and normal. Ranko was getting her brains fucked out by the hung stud that was her male counterpart, and she was finally riding high on something too great to ignore, relishing in the madness and excitement that every thrust brought. Her body was rocked so quickly and harshly by everything happening to her all at once, and all she could think to do was embrace it all with a desperation that knew no bounds.

With a moaning wreck of a woman bouncing on his cock, Ranma felt like he was in the perfect position to really dig in and enjoy himself, unrelenting with his thrusts as he felt the sopping wet cunt wrapped so tight around him, driving him wild with need and desperation too great to bear. Everything he did was a matter of trying to chase the intensity that Ranko was showing, trying to meet her fire as everything she did helped drag him in deeper, leave him desperate and burning up with a frustration he felt almost too excited to stop. He kept thrusting, kept groaning and grunting and losing himself to the raw excitement of fucking Ranko deep and hard. Bouncing on her cock was made all the better by her moans, her whines, the way her breasts heaved and her face lit up with pure excitement.

“Own my pussy!” she pleaded, throwing her head back as she let herself become utterly consumed by the pleasure. Ranko felt better than she could have ever expected, all that hard work paying off for her in ways that she really didn't know how to handle. There was so much happening in the midst of all this heat and panic, and all that Ranko wanted was to embrace it so utterly that she could hardly think. Ranma's cock filled her like she had never been filled before, and the more she felt of it, the more she craved this kind of relief, this kind of indulgence. There was something so primal and powerful about being fucked by something this big and feeling herself so utterly consumed by pleasure and need, and the more that Ranko felt of it the more she craved it. “Why do I need another cock again when yours is fucking me so well?”

“Bullshit, you're too much of a slut to wait around for me,” Ranma said, and Ranko agreed, even if she was too busy moaning to admit it. This was incredible, the height of sexual bliss for both of them, and though there was a whole box of powder to keep this going on as long as she wanted, she knew full well that here was no way she could keep away from all the cocks she could get her greedy hands on and greedy holes around. Ranko whined and cooed as the excitement built hotter and more desperate, too much for her to handle, her moans getting so loud that it overwhelmed the groans and grunts of Ranma fucking her, losing sight of it all in the heated midst of everything that washed so hotly over her.

Bouncing hard and fast on the cock as she felt the pressure bearing down hotter upon her than she could even begin to process, the squealing, desperate mess that Ranko had found herself so deep in was finally given the satisfaction she craved as she came, and came hard. Moans rose hot and loud as she was pounded into submission, into writhing, excited bliss. Ranko felt the pleasure bubble up from within, hitting her harder and hotter than she could have ever asked for, and pure sensation rushed through her weary body like fire as she lost herself, yelling, "Cum in me!" as she lost herself. Ranko's pussy clamped down around Ranma's cock greedily, a velvety, slick vice holding onto him and trying to milk his fat prick as she slammed down onto him hard and desperate.

Ranma couldn't hold back with such a display, pulling her down onto his cock one last time and holding her still;, his dick buried to the hilt inside of her as he lost himself to the pleasure, grunting and excited as he blew a hot, thick load right up her needy twat, pumping her full of cum and setting her alight with even more excited cries as she felt herself burning up in the fire consuming her. Ranma could hardly believe just how slutty Ranko was; seeing it from the outside looking in provided a stark realization of just how gone his female self was, but it was so incredibly hot he didn't bother to care or worry about nay of that as he walked her over toward the bed and shoved her down onto it quite harshly.

Ranko squirmed with excitement as she was laid on the bed, not even caring to fight the way she was rolled over. "You want to claim my ass next?" she asked, making sure her taut, perky rear was raised up high to flaunt herself as openly and shamelessly as possible. Desperation coursed through Ranko with a fervor that absolutely nothing could shake, as her body bucked and she lost herself to need. Her hips wiggled, refusing to steady or slow their desperate pleading as she looked over her shoulder. The cum dripping from her well fucked twat made a mess of her thighs, but she still felt far too 'clean' for her own good.

"What a whore," Ranma scoffed. He brought his hand down across her tight ass, making her yelp with glee before he grabbed hold of her hips and held her in place, snarling as he guided himself into place and then quite harshly forced his dick right up her ass with one feverish, desperate stroke, pushing into her as hard as he could. "Is that what you wanted?" he yelled, ignited by the excitement surging up through him as he buried his whole massive cock into her ass, forcing it to take his massive endowment as hard and uncontrollably as he could. There was no holding back this kind of excitement, as Ranko's infectious desperation had left him wanting nothing more than to give her what she wanted.

"Yes, this is!' Ranko screamed as she felt her ass torn open by the fat dick forcing its way into her. She was ready for this, ready for Ranma at his roughest, but she didn't realize just how intense he was going to be until she found herself with her face shoved down against the bed, a hand in her hair shoving her down, not quite muffling her cries of ecstasy but making her have to scream louder for it to carry. Not that she minded, of course, shoving her hips back excitedly as she was taken suddenly by the roughness of Ranma pounding her ass as hard as he could. Ranko no longer understood what restraint was as she courted the madness and intensity, shoving back hot and hard against the thrusts shoving the thick prick deep into her ass, making her shudder and twist in ecstasy. This was what she had worked so hard for, the third of her holes claimed at last by the biggest cock she had ever wanted, and it all came together so perfectly for her that nothing could have kept her silent.

Ranma groaned and grunted his way through fucking one of the nicest asses he'd ever seen, always frustrated by how hot and perky and Ranko's body was, but the clone powder had finally made it possible not only for Ranko to get the biggest cock she'd ever seen, but for Ranma to enjoy the cute girl screaming in ecstasy and showing more eagerness than any other woman he could think of. It was a silver lining to not being the Ranko getting fucked, something to keep him happy as he waited for his chance to indulge too. Without shame or hesitation, Ranma showed her a fire and harshness that kept her loud, kept her screaming, and even as he shoved her face harder against the bed in his vulgar show of domination, wanting to show Ranko who was in charge here.

But he knew, as much Ranma as he was Ranko, that that was what she wanted. In female form, all Ranko wanted was to be dominated, claimed hard and hot by a big cock that could fuck her into subservient worship of any cock shoved in front of her. And indeed, Ranko was screaming loud and hot as she was taken, relishing in the primal thrills that washed over her. Faster and harder she slammed down against the cock pushing into her ass, relishing in the raw, awe-inspiring intensity that overtook her and refused to slow down. Ecstasy surged up through Ranko as she shoved back against Ranma's cock, satisfied and burning up with so much elation and depravity that she almost couldn't handle it. Her ass was so stuffed she felt like she might just break in two, and that was a damn good sensation to ride as she bucked feverishly through her ecstasy and slowed down for absolutely nothing.

All the meaning and the howling reached its winding, feverish height, and Ranko couldn't' keep track of it all, racing without shame to a crash landing that she welcomed wholeheartedly, and pushed int a state of burning euphoria so powerful that Ranko almost couldn't process thoughts rationally through the blinding heat overtaking her. With needy cries she lost herself more and more, feeling Ranma's heavy balls slapping against her dripping pussy as she was fucked like an animal on the bed, bent over and hammered into with such careless glee that Ranko felt as used as she was satisfied. There was no pride here, no way to feel anything but low and beaten down, as finally she gave herself in completely to the pleasure, screaming in raw ecstasy one last time as her orgasm took her.

"Cum in my ass!" she shrieked as she came, nothing but the smacking of heavy balls against her twat to stimulate her mound in any way; this was all from the fervor of having her ass torn open, and Ranko loved it, crashing into a hard, raw anal orgasm that had her squealing and screaming in decadent, well fucked bliss. This would have been worth the effort even if she'd hated the work it took her to get here, and just when she thought this couldn't get any better a hard slam forward and a low grunt from Ranma sent pumping into her all the gooey, sticky warmth she could have ever hoped to, crying out even louder as she felt her ass receive its hot, steamy creampie and everything just came together so perfectly for her that she could hardly think.

Ranko lay bent over the bed, twitching and shivering as her holes leaked with cum, while Ranma headed off somewhere. She heard the sounds of water running as he did something in the bathroom, but she lay there in confused elation and just soaked in the pleasure, whining hotly as she savoured everything she felt, the cum leaking from her holes and the raw ecstasy shuddering through her.

When Ranma stepped out of the bathroom, he was Ranko again, smirking wide and yelling, "My turn, slut!" as she threw water at the well fucked and exhausted Ranko.


End file.
